


Fly away home

by EdenAthene



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, vampire kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenAthene/pseuds/EdenAthene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: What kind of vampire would turn a kitten? And really, how does Stiles cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly away home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Introducing Miss Lydia Ladybug Stilinski](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483280) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 



Derek did not quite know how to handle this. Stiles was … cooing over the kitten. Not that there was anything really wrong with that, it was just that she was happily lapping away at his bleeding thumb while he curled those luscious lips around a happy hum and hidden kiss. Derek dragged his eyes away as those lips dipped to touch the crown of the purring little demon.

“So, like we aren’t getting anywhere with the search for Bug’s mommy.” Stiles waved his other hand in a spastic flail intended to show how frustrating that was. “Complete fail.” He held the little vampire closer in a cuddle. “Not that she needs a mommy, single parent households are valid life choices!” Derek just tipped him a look. “Don’t go all ‘Grrr argh!’ on me Sourwolf with your eyebrows and” the hand whiffled in confusion “stuff!”

Derek huffed softly and scooped the kitten right out of Stiles’ hands. “It has been more than two months, Bug is almost a pre-teen now.” He looked down at the dark red and black kitten that stood up and softly put a paw to his nose. 

“Oh my god!” Stiles almost wailed in delighted joy followed by a frantic bashing at his phone. “That one has to go on Instagram! That was just so adorable!” 

Bug turned huge eyes up to meet Derek’s, she almost seemed to be amused; if Derek could speak to kittens she was probably saying something like ‘Yes. That is my human. He is a bit of fixer upper.’ Her face perfectly conveyed resigned fondness and determination. Holding her to his chest he sighed out a soft “You have your work cut out for you.” As she rubbed up against him and then climbed onto his shoulder.

“No the vampire has not been found, that is why I am here Stiles.” He raised his voice slightly so that the boundless mass of energy currently bouncing around the room like a manic cartoon person could hear him. Seriously, sometimes Derek doubted his life choices very deeply.

Stiles froze in place where he was scuffling through a box of papers, almost as if he had forgotten Derek was there. “Uh, right.” Wide whisky eyes twitched slightly to the side before resting on the happily purring kitten sitting on Derek’s shoulder. “Who’s my Bug then?” he sprang over the box and tripped over it and fell against Derek’s chest while kissing her nose. Derek froze in place. Stiles hand was warm and his breath gusted hotly over his ear as he cooed lovingly. 

“You know how you said to avoid that grimoire we found in that shop? You know the one that was uber-evil and not to be messed with?” Stiles looked up his eyes gone all doe soft and innocent. 

Derek felt his hackles raising in instinctual caution, as he glared at the little predator that was trying to ensnare him. “Huh. The one that was made out of unicorn skin and written on vellum made of white goat skin and using ink made of blood from human infants? That book?” he pinned Stiles with a look that he thought conveyed his disbelief; because he knew exactly what Stiles was about to say. 

“Yeah - that one.” Stiles scratched the back of his neck in discomfort “It’s kind of informative. It has this really cool section on how to create your own basilisk! I thought that was like a myth or something but turns out it’s a thing! I mean how cool is that?” 

Derek twitched his eyebrow as he reached for his phone “Bugs’ mom?” he could not believe he just said that, he must stop encouraging Stiles in his … Stilisms. “You were trying to make a point about how reading a book all about gaining magical power from corrupting innocence was actually ok because you found something relevant?” he could feel his eye twitch as he hit ‘Send’ on the text. Bug leaned forward a bit and looked into his eyes with an enquiring meow. “You don’t need to worry little one,” he put the phone back in his pocket “Stiles on the other hand does.” He watched as Stiles twitched before steadying himself.

“Ok, so the problem with turning a kitten is that you need to drain it and then feed it blood. Now if a turned vampire had done that Bug would be a kitten for eternity, but she is growing. So the vampire that was her mommy was obviously a born vampire.” Stiles was almost bouncing on his toes in excitement “It’s even more interesting if you look at Bug’s growth rate – if a born vampire had bitten her after reaching full maturity Bug would be growing much slower; but because she is growing at a normal rate that means that the vampire that bit her is a born vampire and still growing themselves.” Stiles stopped and flailed his hands in complicated motions “The literature I found all seems to indicate that the growth rate is linked to genetics which when transferred from the donor replicates in the new host and transfers the growth rate speed and the only time a born vampire grows at normal rates is when still very young … like in really, really, really young!” looking very impressed with himself Stiles beamed and waited for his genius to be applauded. Derek looked back at him blank faced, waiting. “Oh for the love of cute and fuzzy bunny rabbits! Bug’s mommy is a child or baby born vampire!” he threw his hands up in despair and then turned on the Bambi eyes again “That should make finding her, or uh him, easier right?” he asked all faux-innocence. 

Derek grunted softly looked at Bug and said ever so quietly “Sarcasm thy name is Stiles.” He walked up to Stiles, grabbed his elbow and headed for the door dragging the wildly flailing young man along with him. “We better talk to Deaton.”

“What? But why!?” Stiles gulped and struggled in his hand while Bug sat there looking at him in interest from Derek’s shoulder.

“You read the grimoire.” was all Derek said, as he dragged the unhappily fighting young man towards the car.

 

“You didn’t have to be so mean about it.” Stiles sulked, his pouting lips failed to convey the message he intended to Derek though. They were just biteable. Soft and succulent and so very tempting. Derek dragged his eyes back to the road, now was not a good time to have an accident. Stiles phone beeped as he got a text.

“Deaton was not happy.” Derek grumbled softly looking at the human disaster waiting to happen. “He even phoned every member of the pack himself to tell them to keep an eye out for any weird … weirder behaviour.” Derek glared at Stiles where he was slumped over with Bug riding like a queen on his shoulder, his phone beeped as he got another text. 

“He phoned them himself. Do you know how often he has done that? Never.” Stiles phone beeped. 

“Not even that time when the demon lord possessed Erica and set the plague loose.” Derek twitched his eyebrow “Not even an impending apocalypse was as urgent as you touching that grimoire.” Stiles slumped in the passenger seat and pouted more dramatically while his phone beeped again. 

“By the way Lydia says that hiding it in your underwear was juvenile but she really liked the batman boxers and stole them for Jackson.” Stiles bolted upright as his phone beeped again and Bug fell off his shoulder. Derek smirked at him and bared his teeth in a fake grin.

“Whaaaa? Oh my gods, goddesses and spiritual entities!” Stiles wailed in horror, Derek almost laughed at the dramatic temper tantrum being thrown next to him as he stopped outside the house and waved at the sheriff. “How could you do that? Lydia! You just had to … you sent Lydia to my house to remove the grimoire?! That is just so wrong! Oh my god!” Derek leant over Stiles and opened the door on Stiles side as the sheriff walked over. “Lydia searched my room, oh my god, she probably found the … and oh my god she definitely found … my life is over!” Stiles was blushing his hands flailing around wildly in his desperation.

The sheriff leaned into the open door and said quietly “Jackson nearly died laughing at one stage after I let them in.” Stiles shrieked in fright as he jumped at his father’s voice. Bug hopped into Derek’s lap and gave the traumatised boy an unsympathetic look.

Stiles almost passed out. “Oh my god! Jackson too? You guys just hate me don’t you? You just want me to die right?”

Derek smiled slightly at the sheriff’s fond look at his drama queen. “Yes.” And then he pushed the young man out of his car, reached over and closed the door. “I am keeping Bug for a bit, come fetch her when you calm down.” And rode away watching in his rear view mirror as John helped Stiles up off the sidewalk, laughing at his son.

“Stiles … you have no idea.” The man laughed and patted the almost comatose boys shoulder in reassurance.

“Scott stop texting me about if I feel OK!”

 

Months passed and Bug was at the teenager stage in her growth; and had developed a streak of rebellion wide enough to dwarf her delicate frame. She was now long and svelte, with a pointy nose and huge bat-like ears; very definite Asian characteristics gave her a haughty look to go with her sense of entitlement. So in other words she was a typical cat. She spent her days at Derek’s loft and Stiles fetched her after school. She was the only cat in the world with a day care, manned solely by werewolves and occasionally a vet. 

Stiles was just as happy as his cat, and the two were thriving under Derek’s watch. Though only John seemed to notice just how careful an eye Derek kept on his son and his vampire kitten. Every now and then the sheriff would catch Derek’s eye and raise an eyebrow in amused query. Derek always pretended to misunderstand the amusement; he was almost disappointed that John believed him, that the sheriff really thought that Derek was that oblivious. He wasn’t; but he was that patient. Sometimes Derek thought that he had the patience of the devil himself. 

He knew exactly what was going on between him and Stiles, and as he watched Stiles gradually worked it out too. Stiles took the scientific method seriously, because once he had an hypothesis he tested it in little ways, Derek smiled slightly and gave Stiles the proof he was looking for. The first time Stiles tested it he sat down next to Derek and leaned his shoulder against him. Derek turned his head and smiled slightly before snuggling into the touch so that they were in contact from thigh to shoulder. Stiles almost fell over in the couch he was so shocked. 

After that Stiles pushed his boundaries, not that Derek was surprised. It finally came to a head when Stiles came over one day after school to pick up Bug; instead of leaving immediately he turned to Derek and clutched the little vampire to his chest as if she could protect him. “Are we dating?” he sputtered and turned red “Yeah, I mean … are we something? It’s just that … you look after Bug, and you know, me too. And you let me lean into you and touch you and sleep on you and drool on you … Not that I intend to do that again, not um intentionally … oh my god, what I mean to say is, do you like me? As in ‘like’ like me?” finally he stopped and stood there quietly with a serious look in his eyes.

“Yes.” Derek liked it when Stiles showed this more serious side of himself. He walked over and rescued Bug from her owner’s hands and dropped a kiss on the tiny little head. Laughing softly at her reaction, he watched as tiny little claws hooked into his skin over his knuckles and she sank little fangs into his finger and lapped happily at the dribble of blood purring happily. The vampire was the cutest thing on the face of the planet. He looked into the wide eyes of the most adorable thing and leaned in and kissed Stiles on the cheek. 

He walked towards the kitchen and poured two mugs of coffee, cuddling the cat close and snuggling his nose into her soft fur. He took Stiles hand and sat him down on the couch, Stiles almost seemed frozen with the only reaction being a furious blush. Once he was safely seated Derek put a coffee mug in his hand and settled Bug into his lap before sitting down next to him with his own cup. He sipped his coffee and sat back with a soft sigh waiting for Stiles to compute.

Halfway through the mug of coffee Stiles suddenly startled and almost threw his cup. Derek grabbed the cup and put it down and settled Bug and Stiles back.

“um … Wanna go on a date?” and there it was. Stiles deployed the Bambi eyes. Underneath that adorable mask was true vulnerability though.

“Yes.”

Stiles sighed happily and sipped at his coffee “Urgh! It’s cold!” he jumped up and ran to the kitchen, Derek sat back and sipped. “If mine is cold so must yours be.” Unceremoniously his mug of coffee was stolen right out of his hands.

Derek laughed and sat back watching as Stiles flailed around in the kitchen warming up the coffee muttering about the coffee machine always being too cold, and how could people possibly drink cold coffee like that.

 

Stiles demanded sex for his birthday. 

Not that Derek did not want to, it was just that he had to wait till Stiles was eighteen if he did not want John to shoot him. The sheriff often reminded him that being shot might not kill him but it would definitely hurt. Stiles always laughed awkwardly and waved his hands around saying “No Derek, he doesn’t really mean it.” While giving his father the stink-eye; John’s eyes though showed that he did, he was dead serious about it. Derek was ok with that, he would expect nothing less.

So a very delicate conversation was then held between Derek and the sheriff … he did not know which of them felt more uncomfortable with the subject matter, but finally it was decided that Stiles’ party would be at the loft and that he would stay the night. Isaac was very politely asked if he would prefer to spend the night at Scott and it was almost embarrassing how fervent his response was. 

Derek sighed and looked around at his loft. The pack had cleared out rather quickly last night once Stiles turned around and glared at them. Of course the grumbled “If they don’t go home soon they are going to get a floor show!” had really moved things along. Scott had almost swallowed his tongue before grabbing Isaac and making a run for the door.

They only had themselves to blame, Erica being the worst. Every single present that was given to Stiles was sexual in nature. Even Scott’s; he had given Stiles a box of condoms, as if Stiles didn’t already have one. 

When Stiles had arrived he had very pointedly caught Derek’s eyes and taken out a box of condoms a full tube of lube and a suspiciously dildo shaped box and marched into Derek’s room to put them down in full view next to the bed. Then he had pointed at them and said “Nothing will be left tomorrow.” And glared. 

Derek smiled, there was no way they had used up all the supplies last night, and Stiles had made a valiant effort. The addition of the box of condoms from Scott, the red lacy panties, suspender and stockings, and matching bra from Erica, the Karma Sutra from Lydia, the Batman and Robin costumes from Cora (in their sizes), the ball gag from Jackson, the Gay Guide to Sex from Danny, the chocolate paint from Allison, The leather choker collar from Isaac and the feather toy from Boyd Stiles had a lot of things to hide from his father. Stiles had liked Derek’s present the most of course, he had just known that Stiles would really like the Light Sabre vibrator (With realistic noises and lights and wireless remote that can work from the other side of the world). 

Sighing softly he picked up the mess and started binning it, he wanted the loft to be clean by the time Stiles woke up. Knowing Stiles he would demand breakfast in bed. He did.

 

They were patrolling the woods when they found Bug’s ‘mommy’. Allison had let them know that there were hunters in town, and they seemed to be very interested in getting at something hiding in the woods. 

“There have been no dead people right?” Stiles had asked with his usual brand of diplomacy. Scott smacked the back of his head. “Ow! What was that for?” 

“Whatever the hunters are after seems more interested in hiding than making trouble.” Allison looked away a bit and looked back at Derek. “Can we try to find them first? And see if they are … human-friendly?” she twitched a bit “It’s just that I have never seen hunters being so obsessed, when there are no fatalities, unless there were personal grudges involved.”

Scott and Isaac moved to stand next to her and the famous puppy eyes were aimed in Derek’s direction; Scott must have been teaching Isaac the trick, because both of them were really good at puppy eyes. Stiles was still rubbing the back of his head when he sighed in resignation. “That’s it. The look. There is no way Derek can resist that.” He grumbled a bit before perking up and sidling up next to Scott before smacking the back of his head and darting away with a laugh.

That night while they were patrolling, it was Stiles, of course, who found the huntee; whimpering in fear while trying to hide in a hollow between a trees roots.

The little boy was the cutest, and muddiest, little thing ever, and he was terrified. All they could really make out was that he had green eyes and was about 4 years old. Stiles took one look at him, gasped softly in dismay and rushed over to fall onto his knees next to the child. Long fingers gently brushed away a tear washing a clean track on the muddy little cheek. “Look at you, oh you poor little thing.” He cuddled the boy to his chest and cooed reassurance not minding the mud and dirt smearing all over him. Derek melted as he watched Stiles with the boy, suddenly he knew that Stiles would be talking to his father about adoption. Oh well, they were both too young but that’s the way the cookie crumbled. 

“Ow! What was that for?” Stiles suddenly exclaimed, the smell of blood was suddenly in the air. “Oh.” Stiles turned bright eyes to Derek and smiled before tilting his head to give the child better access “Oh, so did you used to have a little kitten?” Stiles held up a hand to keep the pack from attacking as he talked to the tiny little boy latched to his neck drinking his blood.

“You found Elvis!” the boy exclaimed and pulled back with wide hopeful eyes and bloody teeth.

“Well if by Elvis you mean Ladybug, who is sort of dark red and black spotted little kitten. Yes, she is at home right now curled up on our bed.” Stiles wiped away the blood around the boy’s mouth as he smiled with tiny little fangs peeking out. “We will need to teach you better manners.” Stiles’ smile disappeared slowly fading away “What is your name?”

“Cynefrith.” The boy said brightly “It means Royal Peace! My mummy says that’s because I am a prince and I am supposed to bring peace!” the boys bright smile dimmed “Mummy used to say that, she doesn’t say anything anymore. Mummy’s gone.” He looked away as his eyes grew bright, then went off on a tangent “We got on a boat! The weather was all ‘whooosshhhh’” little arms flailed in curvy motions “and the water went ‘bassshhhh’” again the little arms flailed while the face scrunched into a ferocious scowl, or it would have been ferocious if it wasn’t so adorable “and the boat was bouncing on the water!” the child was a miniature Stiles in every aspect right down to deflecting attention away from things that made him sad. 

Derek gulped and felt his heart melt. Suddenly he knew that trying to get this child away from them would be impossible. Stiles eyes caught his, grim determination burning like fire. Derek nodded; yes, they would burn down the world itself to protect this child. Stiles nodded right back. “Do you want to come home with us? Elvis probably misses you and would love to see you again, and we can give you a bath and some nice clothes and we can play and Derek can do his serious things while we laugh and make food.” Stiles smiled brightly as the child in his arms clapped in delight.

“Um, what’s your name?” wide eyes seemed to be unhappy that he had been so rude.

“I am Stiles! And that is Derek, and Erica, and Boyd, and Scott, and Isaac, and Jackson!” Stiles pointed at them as he named them. “When we get home you will meet Lydia and Allison and Danny.” He cuddled the boy closer and smiled down at him softly “They are all friends of mine, we are a pack. Some of us are werewolves and some of us are human, now we will have a vampire prince too.”

Cynefrith smiled at Stiles “Be careful, there are bad men chasing me;” he stopped to check Stiles reaction “they … mummy and daddy are gone now, they told me to run; so I did! I ran and ran and hid away!” bright green eyes fixed on Stiles checking to make sure that Stiles believed him “But the bad men won’t go away, and I have been hiding for so long! and I am cold and hungry and alone.” Again the child checked Stiles to make sure he wasn’t in trouble “I am a big boy and tried not to cry, but I don’t want you hurt; so can you get away without the bad men finding you and hurting you too? I don’t mind if you leave me here, I will be ok, I have been for like forever!” Stiles eyes brightened with tears and he breathed in a deep sigh.

“We can get away from the bad men and take you with us.” The smile wobbled a bit before firming into something a lot more sinister. “We will take care of the bad men and make sure they never hurt anybody again.” His eyes cut to Scott, Erica and Boyd, Derek nodded softly and watched as they disappeared into the shadows.

Derek wolfed out, his eyes and hearing were better in full alpha form; he would have to protect his mate and cub and it was easier to do so with fangs and claws. Cynefrith gasped in awe “Wow! His fur looks soft, can I touch it? Oh and look at his ears! Do they move on their own? They look funny.” Derek huffed at Stiles bright laugh as he led them through the woods. 

Scott’s howl had improved vastly since that first disastrous attempt. Derek’s ears flicked as he tracked the hunting pack as they drove the hunters through the forest towards where Erica was waiting. The men only screamed once before she got them, five hunters in total. Scott howled again to let him know they were coming back. Derek howled back in vicious satisfaction.

Isaac snorted softly and whispered what had happened to Stiles. Derek did not even need to look around to know Stiles’ grin was bright and sharp.


End file.
